


Seashell

by soleilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Alternating, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: Leviathan was not a competitive demon. He was the type of demon to mull over what he didn't have, mostly because he was also the Avatar of Envy, but also struggled with his conflicted thoughts of wanting to have Airi for himself and him not being deserving enough to have her. So instead of confronting the human in question about his feelings towards her, he tries his best to admire her from afar and not ruin the friendship he had with her.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Seashell

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to seventeen's new song "us, again" the whole time i was writing this so it might have influenced this story just a bit ^^

When was the last time Leviathan ever felt like this for someone? The answer to that question is simple.

_ Never.  _

Not in a thousand years of living has he ever felt such overwhelmingly strong feelings for anyone that  _ wasn't  _ 2D. The real world was full of normies after all, so why would he bother having a crush on real people? All they ever do is, well, normie stuff, and just thinking of falling in love with one is beyond him. Could you imagine an otaku falling for a normie? Neither can he.

At least, not until  _ she  _ arrived.

Ever since  _ she  _ came into R.A.D., he had been exposed to so many things that he had never been aware of (mostly normie stuff). It was the first time that he'd ever encountered someone who was more of a normie than Simeon–a  _ boomer _ , if he were to describe her in his own terms. She had never had a phone or a computer in her entire life, taking her weeks to figure out how to navigate through her D.D.D. had it not been for his ever-so-wonderful guidance. He remembered how proud he was, having to teach her all the basics and her constant appraisals for his hard work, and most importantly, he remembered the smile she had flashed at him with every compliment she gave. 

Her words were like honey on toast. Every letter that rolled out of her tongue was sweet, he was sure to have gotten cavities from it, and the way her eyes twinkled at him… Oh, how it made his heart skip a beat. 

He could remember the countless times she had praised him even for the smallest of things, albeit he was embarrassed at each and every one of them no matter how many times she's thrown them at him. It was like some sort of first-person shooting game, except, he was the one being shot at. With compliments. And he wasn't always sure how he was supposed to react to them, having grown up with brothers that were much better than him, the gross otaku of the family.

But even so, for every time she voiced out her admiration for him, he found himself in a sea of emotions. Something warm and bubbly resonating inside of him, like as if he was Henry swimming inside of his fishbowl with delight. He could feel his heart racing every time she says his name and only gradually increasing in pace as she talks about how much she enjoys spending time with him. He was sure he started seeing her in a different light where she shined the brightest, where her eyes twinkled under the sun, where her cheeks had been painted rose. He could feel her fingers caressing his heart, gently cupping it with her soft, small hands, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

She was like a rare treasure, a gift from the human world, and people wanted to have her just as much as him for himself. But who exactly  _ was _ he to keep her all to himself? What could he, a gross, good-for-nothing, filthy otaku, offer to someone like Airi? What did he have that he could possibly give to someone as radiant, someone whose existence could rival  _ that  _ of an angel’s, that was considered worthy of a gift to her? He had nothing. And he had long given up in trying to ever win her heart, even before getting rejected by her.

And so he decided that it would be best to admire her from a distance–a  _ safe _ distance from her so he wouldn’t have to burden her with his feelings–so he wouldn’t have to carry the burden of rejection in his heart. She was like a pearl, beautiful and precious that so many people wanted to get their hands on her, and he was like that of a clam, someone who will do whatever it takes to protect her from everyone else’s hands. He promised himself–well, he had taken an  _ oath  _ to himself that he would keep her safe no matter what, even when she leaves for the human world or she had forgotten his whole existence, he would do everything that he can to ensure her safety. It was the least he could do to cope with the feelings that continue to plague his heart. 

Even if his feelings would never reach her, this was more than enough for him. More than enough for his only true friend, and for once he felt thankful for what he has.

* * *

When Airi had arrived at Devildom, there had always been someone that caught her eyes, someone who was often found in the corners of the room, huddled up in his place as he had his D.D.D. out. He had slate-blue hair that covered half of his face, bright apricot eyes with a tint of purple in them, and his terribly adorable pout that tugged the strings of her heart for every time he flashed them, be it at her or at someone else. She wondered if he was always by himself, enjoying the comfort of his room, and with the confirmation of the rest of his brothers, she began to find herself wanting to approach him more and more each day.

But things like that were easier said than done.

Every time she was finally left alone with him and no one else, she struggled to find the right words to tell him. It always made her feel that he was distancing himself away from her and yet she couldn’t figure out why. When asked if he hated her or felt unpleasant in her presence, he was quick to deny it and turn into a flustered mess before reassuring her that he did, in fact, enjoy being around her.

_ “I-It’s really nice being able to hang out with you like this, really! Even though you’re… you’re more than just a normie– a boomer who can’t even navigate through her D.D.D. without my help, I still like being able to spend time with you and–“ _

She remembered how much he struggled to try to explain to her that he didn’t hate her and that was enough to have her thinking about him more each day. And even with his reassurance, she still couldn’t help but feel that he was trying his best to keep his distance, to not get too close to her, but she was an Icarus and him, the sun. The more the demon of envy restrained himself from trying to form a deeper bond with the human, the bolder she got in taking a step closer to him. It was almost like that of a waltz, except, in this case, they were far too out of each other’s reach as they danced on a tightrope in their tiptoes. 

Still, she remained infatuated with him and she wasn’t sure  _ why _ she seemed so attached to him in the first place. Perhaps a whiff of the sea lingered with him and she missed her home so much that she always found herself comfortable in his arms, taking in his scent as she melted in his touch. Or maybe because she longed for someone to hold her the way he did, with his hands drawing circles in the small of her back and his lips pressed against the crown of her head. 

And then, just like that, it occurred to her:  _ What exactly were they?  _

It was certain that they were the best of friends, even with the amount of skinship that they had, they were definitely sure that what they had was nothing more than platonic love and they were content with that. While coming into terms that she did, in fact, have a small admiration towards the demon, she still tried to convince herself that all of this, all of the gentle bumping of their elbows, the hugging, the hand-holding, all of them were platonic. But sometimes, in the back of her head, a part of her wishes that it could be more.

Her mind often wandered to the different places inside her head. Places where she and her beloved demon found the courage to confront each other about how they really felt, places where they found comfort in each other’s presence, places where everything fell into place, and just felt right, with the two of them together and in love. But dreams are just cruel “what ifs” and “maybes” only  _ she _ could ever wish to happen. Of course, no matter how much she dreamed, a relationship far beyond what she has with Leviathan was impossible. It was silly of her, really. She had no intention of falling deeply for those demons, let alone  _ Leviathan _ , the avatar of envy, and yet she could already taste her own, bitter words in the back of her throat. 

Airi glanced at the mirror that hung on the wall beside her table, his mark on her neck glaring at her with intensity. Before she could brush her fingers across the symbol, she places a kiss on the tip of her index and middle finger before mumbling under her breath:

“May our paths cross once more in another lifetime.”


End file.
